Three Sounds of a Horn
by Elwen of Lorien
Summary: Eomer, Eowyn and Eothain wait for their fathers to arrive, but what will await them when they hear three horns instead of two?


**A/N** - I want to thank **rynogeny** for going over this for me.

* * *

"Last one inside the gate cleans the stalls!" Eomer called out over his shoulder as he raced his friend home. Since the two had grown old enough to learn to ride there had been a wager as to which would best the other. There was not adequate space to exercise a horse within the walls of the city and they were allowed to go just outside the wall to do so.

"That is not fair Eomer, you began before I did." he heard Eothain call after him. Though he was a fine rider he was no match for Eomer, who at ten was the fastest boy in the city.

Eothain passed under the gate moments after Eomer, who was wearing a large smile on his face. Motioning for Eothain to follow he made his way toward the stable, where both would clean their horse's stalls. Although he won most of these races he enjoyed the challenge, and Eothain was improving because of it.

After laying new bedding and putting food in the buckets, Eothain brought the horses in from the corral. They set about undoing the gear and getting it put away. With that finished Eomer gathered the brushes.

"Will your family go to Edoras for the Harvest Feast this year, Eomer?" Eothain asked as they groomed their horses. It was not often the family was able to go to the capital city, and Harvest was one of the few occasions it was possible.

"It is not known yet whether we will or not. Papa does not want to leave since the orcs seem to be moving more often then usual. He fears what might happen if too many of the men are gone." Continuing to brush he looked up when he heard the stable door open. He watched as a little girl of no more than five entered with an apple in each hand.

"Eomer, Mama told me to come an' bring you an' Eothain home for dinner." Walking up to the horses she held an apple to each, laughing as their lips tickled her hand as they reached to grasp the fruit. Trying to unlatch the gate to the stall she let out a grunt as her efforts were unsuccessful.

"Eomerrrr…" she whined "…open the gate. I want to brush too." Still trying to release the catch she was rewarded when the gate swung open, revealing a laughing older brother. Every day Eowyn would come to the stable to watch her brother and Eothain stable their horses after their morning ride. Recently, however, Eowyn had gotten into the habit of trying to help. Being only five she could not do much, but Eomer loved his sister much and did not disappoint her.

"Come, little one. Let me see you." Excitedly, Eowyn ran into her brothers waiting arms. Lifting her up so that she rested on his hip, Eomer carried her over to Felarof's side, handing her the brush. "Remember, straight back, not back and forth." he told her as he watched.

"I know Eomer." she told him as she continued to brush the same spot on the large horse's back. With her in his arms, Eomer moved down so that a new area was exposed for her to groom.

Eothain watched on silently at the display of affection between the two. A pang of sadness spread through him as he remembered his own mother, who had died giving birth to his brother three years earlier. Since her death, Eothain had stayed with Eomer's family when their fathers had been away. He loved being around them and Theodwyn treated him as her own son. Eothain was not as close to the Marshal as he was his wife since when Eomund was home, his own father was home, and Eothain spent as much time with Eolef as he could.

When the brushing of both horses was completed they put away their tools and went home. The men were not expected home yet and with that, there were many chores that had to be finished after dinner and before they bedded down for the night.

Eomer was on top of the wall a week later, Eothain and Eowyn by his side, watching for their fathers' return. The boys had been doing this for years, and lately Eowyn had started to join them.

Talk was interrupted by a horn sounding in the distance. Immediately they were standing and gazing over the plain, hoping to be the first to spot the men coming. "There, to the left. I see them!" Eothain said, coming to stand next to him, pointing so Eomer would know where to look. He might be the better rider, but Eothain had the better vision.

Eomer heard his mother approach behind him as another call was heard, but this was followed by yet another short blast. Two ment all were coming home safely; three ment there were injured.

Theodwyn's heart stopped for a moment as she wrapped her arms around the three, watching with them as the eored approached. "I think it is time to go down to the courtyard and wait there." Ushering them down the stair they joined the other families that had come to welcome their loved ones home.

"Mama, I can't see." Eowyn tugged at Theodwyn's skirt until she was rewarded with her mother lifting her up.

After a few moments of building anxiety, the call was finally given to open the gate. Filling in one after the other the soldiers came to rest and dismounted as one. A somber mood surrounded the men and Eomer noticed how many men were injured. Although most were not serious, two riders looked to be unconscious. Getting these men off the horses and to the healer was a group of six men, Eomund and Eolef among them.

"I think we should follow them. Come." Theodwyn told her children as they too went to the healer's house.

Reaching the cottage they waited outside, not wanting to be in the way. When the door opened two men emerged, the expression on their faces was grim. Knowing it would not do either any good to brood on the situation at the moment, Theodwyn put a smile on her face and came in close to embrace her husband. Eomund engulfed his wife and children in his arms, not releasing them for a while. Eothain did not wait for his father to come to him, but ran into his arms.

Breaking apart Eomund placed a gentle kiss on the lips of his wife before greeting each of his children in turn. Eowyn latched herself onto her father's neck and did not let go, while Eomer claimed his waist.

"I believe it is time that we make our way home. Eolef, you and Eothain are to eat with us. There is plenty and it is hot. You must be tiring of dried meat and bread. Both of you. Come along." Without waiting for an answer she turned her back and started to walk up the street.

* * *

Supper was a subdued affair that night. When Theodwyn had finished cleaning the dishes and the children had been laid to bed, she and Eomund sat at the table and looked at each other, as though trying to memorize every feature. Reaching across the table Theodwyn placed her hand in that of her husband's, waiting for him to begin talking.

Returning home, Eomund would always sit and talk with his wife about what had happened while they were out scouting. With the way the soldiers arrived back to the city, Theodwyn surmised that there was much to talk about.

Looking down at their clasped hands Eomund took a deep breath as he squeezed her hand.

"There was no warning. This morning the horses were nervous, and ere we broke camp, orcs surrounded us. In numbers we were even but we were unaware of their presence. Most of the men had weapons with them and we were able to return the assault." Taking another breath he continued. "Some did not. They were fortunate though, their weapons were near, though that did not prevent their wounds." Pausing for a moment he continued. "I fear it was the orcs that had attacked a village earlier." Standing, Eomund walked towards the window and looked out over the darkening city. From where he stood he was able to see the people of Aldburg go about their business. Many of the men who had returned that day were out with their families, walking around getting reacquainted with each other.

Memories passed through his mind of what he had seen during his patrol. He could plainly see the lifeless stares of the villagers he had been unable to save. Tears started to well in Eomund's eyes as he bowed his head to wipe them away.

Seeing her husband's pain Theodwyn stood and moved to comfort him. As she wrapped her arms around his shoulders Eomund turned so he would be able to embrace her fully, letting his tears fall. After his last tear had dried he stood back and rested against the window ledge, capturing her hands in his as he ran them down her arms.

"We approached the village early in the morn a few days back. The smoke stung our lungs as we looked for the people. At first we thought it was wolves that attacked, since the bodies were mangled - some beyond recognition. After searching a little more we came upon the bodies of orcs." A look of rage passed across his face then, so fierce that Theodwyn almost took a step back.

"They had no one but farmers and stable boys defending them! Someone should have been there – I should have been there - to keep them safe. There was no warning." He paused. "We found people in their nightclothes, huddled in corners, dead and clutching each other. Mothers trying to protect their children and fathers protecting their families." Eomund took a deep breath.

"I do not know what would happen if something were to happen to you or our children. You are my life." Theodwyn removed her hands from his and brought them to rest on the back of his neck.

"And you are mine. It frightens me so when you go, never knowing if you will come home. Eomer counts the days til your return and Eowyn has started doing the same. I know you have spoken of the possibilities before to him and I know he understands the risks. But I am afraid of what will happen to us if you should fail to return home." Slowly Theodwyn brought her lips to his in a kiss that was passionate yet gentle. Lowering her head to his shoulder they stood wrapped in each others' arms, not noticing the time that passed.

Eowyn slowly made her way to Eomer in the dark. Reaching her destination she crawled into bed and went to lie down beside him, looking him in the eye as he watched her. This was a common occurrence since whenever she got scared she wanted her brother to protect her.

"What is wrong with Mama and Papa, Eomer? Why are they crying" Unable to find the words to answer her at the moment Eomer wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her in closer.

"They are talking Eowyn. Sometimes people cry when they talk, especially if they speak of something sad."

"What are they talking about? I do not want Papa to cry." Her voice started to shake as tears welled in her eyes.

"There is always a chance that Papa will go away one day and not come home Eowyn. Although he will do everything he can, his time will come. That is of what they speak. But do not worry Eowyn – I will be here for you, until it is my time as well."

With that, he placed a kiss on her brow and both drifted to sleep.


End file.
